Recently, with technological advantages, many types of display apparatus have been widely applied in flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electro luminescence (EL) displays or organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays.
At present, the FPDs are capable of having a 3D image displaying function. For example, a 3D pattern retarder display which has a pattern retarder film is disposed at an outer side of the display.
In general, the 3D display having the pattern retarder film has left image pixels and right image pixels. The left image pixels are positioned at odd pixel rows (or even pixel rows) of the display, and the right image pixels are positioned at the other pixel rows thereof. When the light of the display passes through the quarter-wave phase retarders with different orientations, the light is transformed into a left handed circularly polarized light and a right handed circularly polarized light, respectively. A user can use circular polarizer glasses with different polarized directions such that the user's left eye only sees images of the left image pixels, and the user's right eye only sees images of the right image pixels. Therefore, the 3D image effect of the display is achieved.
However, when improving a definition of the 3D display, a pixel size of the 3D display will be reduced, and thus an image crosstalk therebetween easily arises, deteriorating the 3D display quality. At this time, the image crosstalk can be mitigated by increase a width of a black matrix between pixels. However, the increase of the width of a black matrix will decrease an aperture ratio of the pixels.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a 3D display apparatus and a 3D display system to solve the problems existing in conventional technologies such as above-mentioned.